Soy tu regalo
by Susimamie
Summary: Algo le sucede a Kagami precisamente el día del cumpleaños de Aomine, ¿Sera este un regalo divino? -Aokaga-


"_**Tu regalo"**_

_**Ela /Susimamie**_

**_Ningún_**_** personaje de esta serie me pertenece.**_

_Hola mundo hoy precisamente en Japón es el cumpleaños de Aomine, espero que cuando este subiendo esto aún sea 30 y este disfrutando de su mini álbum que nos proporcionan las chinas, también me dirán que hoy no es 31, pero en Japón si, por diferencias de horarios y yo le soy fiel a ese horario, que al nuestro. Este es un pequeño (?) one-shot que eh creado tanto para el cumpleaños del moreno y para el concurso aokaga que se está efectuando, si realmente te gusta no olvides votar, de ahí depende mi futuro como escritora de aokaga ;-; sin más que decir (es por eso que no les dejo mensajitos al inicio) les dejo disfrutar… enjoy!_

* * *

-¡Capitán Aomine! – gritaba la chica con el teléfono en su mano, al ver que precisamente el día de hoy había tantos problemas en la ciudad como ninguna de las otras veces. Maldiciones salían de la boca de Aomine para indicarles a todos sus subordinados lo que tenían que hacer, mientras ignoraba la voz de la secretaria que se encargaba de recibir las llamadas telefónicas. Exactamente ese día tenía que ser todo un caos en _el día de su cumpleaños_. Tenía planeado salir temprano de su oficina y llegar al departamento de su amante para darle hasta que fuera el amanecer, pero al parecer todo se había estropeado, quizás Kagami se enojaría al escuchar su excusa, incluso todavía no le había perdonado el anterior cumpleaños cuando tuvo que salir de América, solo para asistir a la boda de su mejor amiga Momoi, claro que el moreno no quería ir, pero estaba en riesgo tanto su situación familiar y el silencio de Momoi, cosa que el pelirrojo por supuesto no sabía.

-¡Capitán Aomine por cuarta vez! – le gritaba la secretaria histérica al no tener respuesta del otro, aventándole su placa de policía para que lo atendiera, a lo que el otro no pudo negar el dolor y el fastidio de estar escuchándola.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?! – le contesto lo más serenamente posible ya que si no hubiera sido ella le hubiera recordado su madre, al instante que recogía la placa de su secretaria, y con un golpe la azotaba en el escritorio de esta.

-Calle 11 de Browan se encontró a una persona sospechosa divagando en la área verde que se encuentra sin servicio de luz en esa área por esta noche – La chica lo dijo tan rápido que el procesamiento de información a la cabeza del capitán fue inmediato, ahora entendía el porqué de la urgencia del mensaje, ese lugar estaba muy cerca de donde Kagami vivía y su secretaria sabía que también tenía que preocuparse por el amante del moreno, llevaba años de estar trabajando con él, ella sabía exactamente cuándo los 2 se peleaban, ya nada era sorpresa para la pobre chica, pero cuando la vida de cualquiera de los 2 dependía de un hilo había aprendido que tenía que notificarlo lo más rápido posible.

Aomine tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y su placa, no mandaría a alguien insolenten que manejara un caso cerca de donde vivía su amante. – ¡Kevin quedas a cargo esta noche! – Le gritaba al chico rubio que estaba en un rango menor que él, pero siempre acompañaba al moreno en cualquier situación, solo le dio tiempo de rozar su mano en el hombro de su capitán para transmitir un "_entiendo_".

Antes que nada se asesoró de llamar a Kagami, pero el muy idiota no contestaba, incluso marco al teléfono de casa, pero el resultado era el mismo. – ¡Bakagami! – decía al mismo tiempo que se subía a su motocicleta y la encendía con tremendo enojo combinado con preocupación, intento un par de veces más pero el resultado era el mismo, ahora se lamentaba de que no se llevara bien con sus vecinos, pero esos come hombres era una molestia que siempre miraban a su pareja.

Arranco a toda velocidad, antes de ponerse su casco y encender la sirena, si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo o quizás a la vida de otra persona no se lo perdonaría como capitán que era. Al llegar al lugar apago cuadradas antes la sirena, para que el sospechoso no supiera que había llegado y buscar cauteloso, saco la lámpara de su bolso y bajo de la motocicleta, dudando un momento en ir a revisar el departamento de Kagami, sabia lo fácil que al otro se le hacía meterse en problemas, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que su ética profesional como capitán no la podía pasar por alto y eso era algo que había aprendido con los años, apaciguar su lado salvaje y ser más cauteloso.

Era cierto que el lugar estaba obscuro y no se escuchaba ni un ruido, el área verde era abundante, que se podía escuchar con claridad cualquier ruido que lo rodeara, encendió su lámpara y se encamino siempre apuntando su arma, para estar preparado ante un ataque, cada vez sentía que se adentraba más al pequeño bosque, hasta que escucho un ruido que lo hizo ponerse en guardia y buscarlo con la lámpara.

Encontró un gran árbol, tan ancho que una persona podía ocultarse ahí y no ser descubierta, se agacho por un momento y señalo la luz hacia esa área, también cargo su arma.

-Sal de ahí – dijo Aomine con una voz firme, siempre apuntando su arma al árbol, mirando los dos lados para no perderse ni siquiera un segundo. Al no haber respuesta iba a disparar esta vez, hasta que vio algo que hizo que bajara el arma.

-¿Qué? – se dijo así mismo, mientras guardaba su arma y buscaba la otra, la cual solo en varias y raras ocasiones sacaba, lo que miraba era una cola de tigre que se agitaba atrás del árbol, sin mostrar su cuerpo total.

- Ahora tendré que llamar a control de animales, más problemas – se dijo el mismo Aomine, pero siempre hablando en susurro, pero estaba vez la cola de tigre desapareció de su vista gracias a su gruesa voz que en medio de esa obscuridad era clara y precisa. Apunto su arma de dardos, para que en cualquier situación peligrosa en la que el animal atacara el estuviera preparado, al mismo tiempo con su otra mano saco su celular, buscando el número del capitán de control de animales con el cual no se llevaba muy bien, chasqueo su lengua, al ver lo difícil que era utilizar su celular con la mano izquierda.

-¿Aomine? – Pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Kagami preguntando por él, a lo que reacciono mirando hacia el árbol para no perder su objetivo, pero al ver que aún se podía observar un poco, miro hacia atrás, pero no encontrando a la persona que lo había nombrado.

Movió un poco la luz de su lámpara para contemplar la cola del tigre y siguió buscando el contacto en su celular pensando que quizás había sido su imaginación, pero al oír un unas ramas que se quebraron, apunto al árbol con gran rapidez, incluso tirando al suelo su celular. Se quedó quieto e impresionado a la vez, por lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante.

-¡Kagami! – dijo tomando saliva de su garganta al ver la expresión de este. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – se encontraba atrás del aquel árbol donde hace unos segundos había visto aquella cola de tigre, guardo su arma y comenzó a acercarse.

-¡No! ¡No te acerques! – se podía ver tan solo la cara del pelirrojo, y ante el grito detuvo a Aomine, el cual reacciono enojado, "¿_qué demonios?_" pensaba el moreno ante la acción del pelirrojo, cuando decidió acercarse, se detuvo al escuchar lo que Kagami empezó a decir.

- Mira todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí salir a checar… tan solo vete – Aomine por supuesto que no entendía lo que este trataba de decir, y claro que no se iba a ir de ahí, si Kagami estaba herido iba a matarlo a él, y después de haber matado al animal o persona que le había hecho eso.

-¡Bakagami en tus sueños! – Al decir esto se encamino hacia atrás del árbol, viendo como el otro trataba de huir, pero al momento de llegar lo tomo del brazo y se quedó sin habla, mirando por completo a Kagami una y otra vez para procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Ka… gami – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Aomine, mientras parpadeaba sin control, aun no lo podía creer.

- Te dije que te fueras – Menciono un Kagami sonrojado de toda la cara, estaba completamente desnudo no había nada de ropa en él, pero a cambio de la ropa, había nuevas extremidades que parecían tener movimiento, pudo observar pequeños colmillos afilados en la boca del pelirrojo también orejas que tenían marcadas realmente muy bien las líneas de un tigre en su cabeza, y lo que más le impresionaba era ver que aquella cola que había visto antes pertenecía a este, se agitaba de un lado al otro y se podía observar que no era una de esas falsas estaba fijada al cóccix de Kagami.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? – Kagami estaba de espaldas, pero se dobló un poco para explicarle a Aomine la situación – Tan solo escuche ruidos fuera de la casa y al salir para inspeccionar me encontré con una vecina que igual los escuchaba, le pedí que marcara a la policía y entre aquí para checar, pero por un momento vi la sombra y me sentí mareado, cuando desperté estaba así – Aomine al escuchar esto, volteo el cuerpo de Kagami jalándolo enojado.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Qué te he dicho de ponerte al peligro? ¡¿Y si esa persona te hizo algo?! ¡Idiota deberías de haberme llamado y esperado! – Kagami al escuchar esto se quedó callado, sabía que tenía toda la culpa y no podía replicar ante ello, tenía que aclarar mejor las cosas con Aomine para que este se calmara.

- Lo sé, sé que no fue lo correcto, pero no me hizo nada, no me siento de esa magnitud, ¡y no todos los hombres por la vida son tan pervertidos como tú y van queriendo cogerme! Aunque este desnudo, mi ropa estaba aún lado de mí, pero llena de lodo y rota, no podía ponérmela así – Aomine pudo sentir que Kagami no lo hacía con esa intención, claro que eso no explicaba porque Kagami se encontraba de esa manera, podía notar la expresión de culpabilidad, y no solo en la mirada del pelirrojo, las orejas que le hacían parecer un gatito estaban decaídas y la cola ya no se agitaba con más firmeza.

Aomine se quitó su camiseta de Policía, quitándole la placa, dejando a la vista su chaleco antibalas que siempre tenía que cargar, y se la dio a Kagami para que se tapara, el pelirrojo solo la tomo y se la puso, aun sintiéndose incomodo ya que de la parte baja no traía nada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso? – Menciono Aomine mirando la cola, a lo que Kagami ladeo la cabeza indicando no saber qué hacer, toco la cola de tigre que tenía y jugo con ella, mientras pensaba que podía haber sucedido, no creía en cosas superficiales, pero esto era demasiado extraño, nunca pensó ver a su pareja en tremenda situación.

-Oye Kaga… - Pero al voltear a ver al pelirrojo estaba tapando sus partes, mientras su cara estaba tan roja como el color de su cabello, y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, apretando fuertemente sus partes bajas, con una espalda arqueada, mientras que Aomine seguía aún tocando la cola de tigre que se encontraba estática ante el movimiento.

-¡Detente! – Decía el otro, cuando al momento se acercó al cuerpo de Aomine poniendo sus manos en los hombros de este y pegando su cuerpo aun con esa "S" que se formaba en su espalda, Aomine por supuesto sentía la erección que se había despertado en la parte baja del pelirrojo frotar contra su pelvis, quedando totalmente sorprendido y soltando la cola en ese momento.

- Así que esto es una parte estimulante – Dijo mirándola y sintiendo la respiración en su oreja del otro que tan solo vacilaba al no querer juntar su cuerpo y a la vez querer juntarlo. Pero Aomine tuvo que despegar los cuerpos, si este iba a ser su regalo de cumpleaños claro que lo disfrutaría pero no en ese lugar, donde posiblemente aun estuviera el sospechoso, luego arreglaría cuentas, pero quizás el muy infeliz había huido en esos momentos.

- Kagami ven, vamos a casa – Le dijo tomándolo del brazo, mientras que el otro se aferraba al brazo de este, tratando de contener su erección al caminar, antes de irse Aomine tomo su celular apagándolo, y dejo a Kagami cerca de la entrada del pequeño bosque para buscar en su motocicleta una colcha que a veces cargaba para cualquier emergencia ya sea un incendio o a veces tan solo para dormir cuando tenía guardia, cubrió a Kagami tanto de cabeza y cuerpo, asesorándose que no se viera nada de las nuevas extremidades.

Entraron al departamento rápidamente, como si acabaran de robar algo, Aomine iba a prender la luz, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Esto… no es buen momento y creo que yo lo he arruinado, pero… feliz cumpleaños – Aomine no pudo ver la expresión de Kagami, se arrepentiría mucho por ello, pero encendió la luz y encontró en la mesa una preparada langosta, velas, y un pastel de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a Aomine, se quedó viendo que había globos por todos los lados y velas, Kagami había preparado una buena velada ese día, Aomine volteo a ver al pelirrojo, pero este se encontraba escondido en la manta.

-Eres un idiota – Sonrió Aomine, mientras le quitaba ese pedazo de tela, dejando al semidesnudo Kagami con una cara roja, le acaricio la cara y el otro solo le respondió con lo mismo, con una sonrisa. – Lastima que nos vayamos a saltar la cena – menciono Aomine mientras se quitaba su boina de policía y la aventaba al suelo, iba a besar al pelirrojo pero este lo detuvo tapando su boca.

-Espera… ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? – Pregunto Kagami el cual aún estaba preocupado por el asunto, Aomine quito la mano de Kagami de su boca y tomo con las 2 manos la cara del pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto que usarlo a nuestro favor- Aomine se dispuso a besar a Kagami, pero este no se dejó, movió la cabeza para un lado y se soltó de este, pegándose a la puerta. – ¡Idiota como no eres tú que estas así! – El mal temperamento de Kagami era algo normal, Aomine supo que aunque siendo su cumpleaños él no se dejaría tocar tan fácil, pero Kagami siempre era un reto para él, y no por nada ignoraba el hecho de que eso era algo que amaba del pelirrojo. Puso un brazo en la puerta y se acercó a Kagami mirándolo fijamente, quedándose en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Quieres decir que yo tengo la culpa? Es mi cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? Se supone que tengo que ser consentido, pero no estás haciendo eso, Bakagami – El otro frunció el ceño, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, es cierto Aomine no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, así que tenía que ignorar lo sucedido, al menos por el momento, tenía que seguir con la idea de festejar su cumpleaños.

- Es por eso que tienes que ser tú el consentido – Kagami tomo el brazo de Aomine, jalándolo hacia una de las habitaciones, Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír victorioso, el retar a Kagami siempre traía buenos beneficios y no solo como aquellos tiempos en el básquet, entraron al baño encontrándose con la tina llena de agua y espuma, que quizás el pelirrojo había preparado para él. Kagami miro a Aomine por un momento, se podía sentir lo apenado que estaba por todo lo que había hecho y que quizás se arrepentía un poco por parecer un poco cursi ante eso, pero esta vez iba a ser la primera vez que festejaban el cumpleaños juntos, sin nadie, como pareja y sin interrupciones.

- No tienes permiso de tocar – Dijo Kagami mientras le quitaba el chaleco antibalas a Aomine y se quitaba la camiseta de policía que traía del moreno, cuando empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, la torpeza sumada con la pena hizo que sus manos temblaran y no pudiera. –Idiota – dijo Aomine mientras miraba a su pareja, el mismo se deshizo de la prenda con todo y bóxer incluido, dejando a un congelado Kagami frente a él, al parecer Aomine estaba igual de excitado que el pelirrojo.

-Entra… - dijo Kagami mientras se daba la vuelta, para no mirar de frente a Aomine, y este hizo lo que se le ordeno entro al agua que estaba tibia en ese momento, y desde ahí contemplo a su amante el cual se veía sin dudar un poco lindo con esos nuevos complementos, que luego tendrían que arreglar, dejo espacio para que el otro entrara enfrente de él, pero esa quizás no era esa la idea del pelirrojo que entro a la tina, sentándose en las entre piernas de Aomine, quedando sobre él, mientras pasaba sus brazos en los hombros de este, Aomine se sorprendió un poco, porque ese tipo de posiciones nunca las esperaría de Kagami, y verlo en una nueva faceta de esta manera, también pudo sentir como la cola de tigre se amarro en la pierna de Aomine.

- Creo que alguien me pide atención a gritos – dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora que espanto a Kagami – Oye te dije que no puedes tocar…m…- Pero en ese momento Aomine lo beso insertando su lengua que exploro cada parte de su boca, sintió los pequeños colmillos, que hizo que el pelirrojo no replicara más, las manos de Aomine acariciaron las caderas de Kagami, que gracias a la bella sensibilidad de estas, hicieron que la curva de su espalda reapareciera, soltando un gemido que se escuchó en la boca de ambos, Kagami se sostuvo de las rodillas de Aomine para mantener un equilibrio en su cuerpo, cuando el oxígeno se necesitó, ambos soltaron su bocas, y el moreno empezó a lamer uno de los pezones de Kagami a lo cual el otro gimió, sosteniéndose ahora de los hombros de Aomine, las manos del moreno ahora jugueteaban con la cola de tigre que Kagami tenía, haciendo que esta se soltara de su pierna, y aumentando el placer para el pelirrojo que de alguna manera lo excitaba más, formando una sonrisa en la cara del cumpleañero, mientras que el pelirrojo no hacía nada más que gemir de placer.

Aomine vio ese mentón suculento, a lo cual recorrió con su lengua la manzana de adán de Kagami, pasando todo el cuello hasta llegar al mentón el cual lo mordió dispuesto a dejar una marca por ahí, que hizo irritar la cara de Kagami.

- Solo estoy marcando mi territorio, mi tigre – le dijo acabando la frase lentamente, provocando el enfado por el dolor que había dejado, Kagami ya buscaría después una forma de vengarse por esa marca, sin dudarlo.

Por ahora siguió su plan, busco la mano de Aomine tomándola bajo el agua y la apunto a su entrada, el cual el mismo empujo el dedo del moreno para que entrara, mirándolo siempre con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro se quedaba perplejo ante esa erótica acción, Aomine comenzó a moverlo haciendo que tanto como la cola y las orejas se dispararan hacia arriba, por el sentimiento de placer que llego de golpe, haciendo que el pelirrojo que antes estaba sonriendo, refugiara su cara en el cuello de Aomine – Y eso que es solo un dedo oh… espera- Kagami lo volteo a ver, después de que Aomine hablara tan altanero, con la poca rapidez que tenía y de pronto sintió el segundo dedo con un movimiento de tijeras, que hizo retorcer a Kagami, no por el dolor, sino porque también podía escuchar los ruidos que se hacían en el agua y la sensación que paso por toda su espina dorsal al sentir estos. Ante los movimientos en su interior, Kagami busco lo labios de Aomine, el cual este los abrió para recibir el beso de su amante, pero fue sorprendido cuando su labio inferior fue mordido, al mismo tiempo que chupado, el moreno pudo observar la silueta de la sonrisa que se formó en el otro.

-Atrevido – Dijo entre una pequeña risa Aomine mientras que con su otra mano apretaba un pezón del pelirrojo, el cual le respondió con un gemido. Al sentir que la entrada estaba respondiendo tan bien al movimiento, saco los dedos y soltó a Kagami un momento, el pelirrojo rodeo de nuevo el cuello y pego su frente a la de Aomine donde podía apreciar esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Aomine… - lo llamo con un aliento caliente, que hizo mirar al moreno para contemplar esa imagen rota en la cara de Kagami- lo siento… - casi fue un susurro lo que escucho el moreno, el cual solo lo miro con seriedad, Kagami lo había hecho preocupar demasiado, pero aún no había podido olvidar esa vez que la vida de su amante estuvo en peligro, aquella vez que Aomine capturo a un líder fuerte de yakuzas que estaban haciendo juegos sucios en América y que juro que se las iba a pagar, tomando acciones no en contra de él, sino en contra de su amante que casi perdía la vía en ello, habían pasado ya 2 años de eso, por lo que ahora Aomine tuvo tomar cartas en el asunto, teniendo que vivir en departamentos separados, aunque siempre pasaba más tiempo con el pelirrojo, solo para que ese asunto no se volviera a repetir, tomando en cuenta que era el capitán de ese distrito.

Con el silencio de Aomine, hizo que examinara visualmente a su amante, viendo que este ya no tenía las pequeñas orejitas en su cabeza e incluso la cola había desaparecido, no entendía que juego era este, quizás era de esos regalos que dios te da incluso una vez al año.

-Te amo Kagami – Fue como el moreno le respondió ante las disculpas a su amante, el cual tan solo lo miro sorprendido bajando sus ojos ante tales palabras.

-Te odio – Fue la respuesta de Kagami, mirándolo sonriendo, pero aun con esa mirada rota con el sentimiento de culpa, era una lástima no haberle tomado una foto cuando cargaba las orejitas y la cola, no le avisaría a Kagami que estas habían desaparecido, no con lo que tenía planeado que le hiciera.

- ¿Eh…? – Aomine solo pudo hacer esa cara de molestia y lo tomo de la cintura, abrazándolo. –Quiero sentir más _mi regalo _– Kagami lo miro desafiante y bajo sus manos para tomar la tina. –Entonces quédese quieto capitán – le dio una orden mientras bajaba sus manos al agua, a lo que Aomine solo pudo sonreír poniendo sus brazos sobre el inicio de la tina.

Kagami alzo su cuerpo y tomo el miembro de Aomine, en ese instante el moreno supo lo que el otro iba a hacer, poco a poco el miembro se fue metiendo en la entrada de Kagami, hasta entrar completo y volver a quedar sentado en el moreno, Aomine se sintió tan bien, mientras que el otro contuvo toda la vergüenza en su cara, y arqueo su cuerpo como no lo había hecho antes. Aomine solo deslizo sus manos en la espalda de Kagami sintiendo la bella curva que se hizo cuando su miembro entro completo.

Aomine doblo sus piernas para empezar a moverse en el interior de Kagami el cual empezó a gemir al sentir tan solo la primera, también empezó a moverse al compás de su amante, podía sentir como este entraba y salía, el calor que se producía al contrario del agua que se sentía tan fría, a comparación con su cuerpo que se sentía caliente, empezó a acariciar con sus manos el cuerpo del moreno que siempre le gustaba sentir, y mirando siempre los ojos azules que lo hacían excitarse más.

Aomine empezó a moverse más rápido esta vez jugando con los pezones de su amante, sabía que al otro no le gustaba que lo tocara ahí, pero era porque era su área más sensitiva, Aomine sentía como su entrada se ponía más apretada cuando este los apretaba y hacia gemir sin control a Kagami, el otro solo pudo contenerse bajando sus manos a sus glúteos para abrir más su entrada y sintiera con más fuerza a su amante.

Kagami se vino primero antes que Aomine dejando que este se viniera adentro para acabar, los 2 acabaron agotados, pero más el pelirrojo que si no hubiera sido por las rodillas de Aomine, hubiera acabado por pegarse en la tina, en donde recostó su cuerpo.

-Bakagami – regaño Aomine a su pareja mientras lo jalaba con sus brazos para que se recostara encima de el – Te exigiste mucho…- menciono, mientras sacaba su miembro de la entrada del otro, con mucho cuidado, mientras que Kagami se arriba de Aomine.

-Es la primera vez que lo hacemos en un lugar que no sea la cama… - Le dijo Kagami, mientras podía sentir como la esencia de Aomine salía de su cuerpo, sonrojado en su cara, pero esta vez Aomine no pudo ver esa expresión.

-Así que el chico quería probar en nuevos lugares – Menciono con bufa Aomine mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Idiota, claro que no… - menciono enojado al ser un poco descubierto.

- ¿En serio? Vayamos a dormir Bakagami – Aomine jalo el cuerpo hacia adelante para que este saliera de la tina.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con…? - Pero al tocarse la cabeza Kagami no sintió nada y también noto que la cola había desaparecido. -¿Cuándo? – dijo impresionado el pelirrojo a no haber notado cuando habían desaparecido.

-Al parecer todo está bien, mañana desayunaremos lo que me hiciste para mí – Menciono el orgulloso capitán, mañana tendría el día libre, más bien él se daría el día libre. Salió de la bañera tomando una toalla envolviéndose su cadera, saliendo del baño, Kagami no le dijo nada y quito el tapón de la bañera, tendría que darse un baño, antes de ir a la cama eso sin dudar, estaba un poco decepcionado porque Aomine no comería nada de lo que había preparado hoy en su día. Al salir del baño con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura se encamino a su cuarto, pero escucho la tele de la sala encendida, cosa que no estaba así, cuando fue a espiar encontró a Aomine ya vestido comiendo un poco del pastel que le había preparado, mientras tomaba un cerveza.

El pelirrojo fue al cuarto rápidamente, se cambió y fue rápidamente a la sala, sentándose a un lado de Aomine, el cual lo miro sorprendido ya que no había notado cuando salió del baño.

-¿Salió bien? – pregunto con unos ojos brilloso al moreno que el otro no pudo evitar carcajear de la risa, mientras Kagami lo miraba enojado.

- Para que preguntas lo obvio – Le contesto a Kagami, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas que habían salido por la risa que le había producido.

-Idiota – fue como le contesto Kagami que estaba molesto, se levantó del sillón, pero fue derribado gracias a que Aomine jalo su brazo y cayó encima de las piernas de este, en donde el otro no tuvo tiempo para replicar por el beso que recibió de Aomine. Cuando lo soltó, Kagami lo miro sonriente al sentir el buen sabor del pastel.

- ¿Quieres probar la langosta?- se levantó Kagami animado, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para calentarla, el otro se quedó escuchando como se las había ingeniado para saber cómo cocinarla, Aomine se sentía en paz, tranquilidad, cumplía otro año de estar con su pareja y no se arrepentía de nada al viajar al otro lado de mundo con tal de estar con ella, no podía pedir mejor regalo que pasar más años con Kagami, más bien no podía pedir mejor regalo en este mundo que alguien como Kagami.

_-Dai-chan tu madre se ha sentido muy sola desde que te fuiste con Kagami-kun-_

_-No te metas en mis asuntos Satsuki-_

_-Pero Dai-chan ¿estás seguro que quieres estar con Kagami-kun? Nadie te perdonaría que le hicieras daño._

_- ¿Ah? Estas hablando por Kuroko verdad, incluso si fuera en otra vida no me arrepentiría de la decisión que tome, ¿además no es tu boda?-_

_- Dai-chan, ¿Kagami-kun es tan buena esposa?-_

_-Se lo he dicho pero se enoja-_

_-Dai-chan sí que eres feliz-_

…

"_Claro que lo soy" _Pensó Aomine a sus 30 años de edad, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Kagami Taiga.

-Está caliente ya, ¡vamos a comer! – le grito Kagami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

FIN

**Nota de la autora: No se cómo me las arregle para terminar esto el día de hoy, espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews sus criticas me ayudan a ser mejor, quizás el lunes actualice aunque no estoy segura del todo, bueno me despido diciendo feliz cumpleaños a mi Aomine, que lo amo mucho y lo muerdo todito.**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
